


Go With It

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The "I ran into my ex at the store while I was buying... special items, and he introduced me to his new girlfriend and you're standing right there so I guess you're my boyfriend now, just play along" AU





	Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask what this is im half asleep and im not even sure myself  
> sorry in advance

_Okay. Don't think, just do it. Don't even make eye contact with the cashier. You'll be in and out, two minutes flat. You've got this._

Stiles continued to silently pep-talk himself as he sat in his Jeep in front of a Walgreens at 9pm. He felt ridiculous even being here. He should just turn around and go home.

Then again, he really needed that lube.

It was embarrassing enough that he had to be seen purchasing such a thing but add on the fact that he was still single after his last relationship ended months ago and hasn't landed any dick since, and he's got himself quite the shitty situation. It was just, he hated the feeling of going at himself without it. Lube just made wanking a little bit better, and there's no harm in that. Also, he loves how it smells. Sue him.

Stiles finally gathered enough courage to hoist himself out of the car. He pulled the hood on his sweatshirt over his head and made a beeline for the entrance, keeping his face down the entire time. He walked inside, feeling exposed under the bright fluorescent lights. There was some stupid catchy song playing quietly, but other than that it was quiet. No people to be seen, thank god.

He made his way to the back of the store in silence and found what he was looking for.

He was actually pretty surprised at the selection. _They really give you some variety here,_ he mused.

_Kiwi Strawberry or Passionate Fruit Punch?_

_Or maybe Pomegranate_. That sounded cool. He actually had never tried a pomegranate before, and honestly, this would be a pretty funny way to-

Out of the corner of his eye, an elderly lady passed by the aisle and he was reminded to pick up the pace a little. He grabbed some small pink bottle and started his way toward the cash registers.

He was nearly thirty feet from the cashier before he heard a voice call out his name. His heart stopped for a second, and in a moment of panic, he stuffed the lube in his pocket. He whipped around to meet a familiar pair of eyes.

"I-Isaac," Stiles choked out, feeling his ears get hot. There was a woman standing next to his ex, with big eyes and blonde hair and red lipstick.

"Hey, it's been awhile!" Isaac smiled, wrapping his arm around the girl's waist.

"It has, it has," Stiles agreed awkwardly. He got the feeling he looked a little burglar-esque with his hood on inside the store, so he quickly ripped it off. He wasn't sure of what else to say but he couldn't really just... walk away.

"Have you met my girlfriend? This is Erica," Isaac said proudly.

The girl gave a small smile and waved. Stiles reciprocated with a tight-lipped expression.

"So, how about you?" Isaac asked.

"Wh- me? What about me?" Stiles could feel his hands getting clammy and his heart was hammering in his chest.

Isaac laughed lightly and it made Stiles' whole face hot. "I mean, is your boyfriend here, or...?"

Stiles froze. Why Isaac was under the impression that he was taken, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to lamely say _actually I'm still single_. "My boyfriend, he- uh..." His eyes darted around the store quickly until his eyes landed on a man coming out of an aisle a few feet behind Isaac. A man _way_ out of his league, might he add. He panicked. "... is right there!" _Name him, now._ "Eric!" He walked past his ex and right up to the stranger. As his back was faced to Isaac he grabbed the man's arm and mouthed _go with it_ , eliciting a look of pure confusion from the man.

Stiles spun around, holding the stranger's hand. "This is my boyfriend, Eric." He slapped on a big fake smile and wasn't looking at the man but was praying he was doing the same.

"Oh," was all Isaac said for a moment. He looked taken aback, to say the least. "So, have you known Stiles for awhile?"

He was prepared for this poor guy to freeze up, but he was surprisingly mistaken. "Actually, we met a few weeks ago after a little fender-bender. I kind of, uh, rear ended him," he let out a small chuckle. "He got out of his car and I could hear him yelling until he came up to me and then he just got all quiet and stuttery, and honestly it was the cutest thing ever. I offered to buy him dinner for denting his bumper and it pretty much took off from there."

Stiles was in shock. Did this complete stranger just pull an entire story out of his ass just now? He looked at the man then back at Isaac, who had an unreadable expression.

"Sure sounds like Stiles," Isaac said. Stiles felt a wave of relief as he realized that he bought it. "Well, Erica and I were really only here to get some ice cream so we better get going, but it was nice to meet you, Eric."

They all threw out a small goodbye and Stiles let go of the man's hand as soon as the couple turned away. Stiles covered his face with his hands. "I am so, _so_ fucking sorry about that. It's just, that was my ex and he was asking me about shit and you were right there and I kind of just-"

"I get it," the man said. He reached back to scratch his neck. "You think he bought that story?"

Stiles grinned. "Shit, I believed it for a minute! You ever considered acting or something?"

The man laughed. "Not even once. But thanks."

There was a short pause between them. Stiles looked down at his feet and listened to the next shitty song the store was playing.

"So, uh, do I really have to dent your car to get you to agree to dinner with me or can we skip that part?" Stranger asked, a smile creeping across his face.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up again. This man was gorgeous, and in the intensity of the moment just minutes ago he hadn't really got to fully appreciate it. He had jet-black hair and stubble across his chin, piercing blue-green eyes and an adorable bunny-toothed smile. And he was asking Stiles on a date. "Yes, I mean no- I mean, we can skip straight to dinner, sure." He felt his mouth getting tied up just looking at this guy.

The two started towards the exit. "It's Derek, by the way."

"Derek? Really? I was pretty damn close, admit it-"

As they passed through the doors, a loud beeping went off in the store. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks.  _Shit._

Derek stopped and looked at him, slightly confused. An employee walked out to them and Stiles felt sick. They stood there expectantly as he reached slowly into his pocket. He closed his eyes, taking it out and holding it in front of the employee.

Someone had stopped the beeping and there was pure silence for a moment.

"I'll cover that."

Stiles' eyes popped open and he looked over to Derek, who was pulling out his wallet. His heart lurched. "No, no, you really don't have to-"

"Don't even worry, babe, it's the least I can do after your car and everything." He gave a small wink and handed the exact change to the employee, who handed back the pink bottle and walked off.

Stiles stood there, lube in hand, staring at what could be the most beautiful man he's ever met. He quickly shoved it back into his pocket. "Uh... thanks." He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed dryly.

Derek smiled. "Don't trip. Dinner?"

Stiles smiled right back. "Dinner."

The lube wasn't mentioned at all that night, thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> 2K HITS AND 200+ KUDOS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST  
> thank you so so so much, your kudos and comments make my day :)  
> ***lmao orphaned bc I suck. Thanks for your support.


End file.
